


Twenty-Seven Blocks Ago (I Didn't Even Say Goodbye)

by JustAnInternetPerson



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Chemily brotp, F/F, Mentioned Pimp-lo, chloe laughs at emily's bi-ness, mentioned theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnInternetPerson/pseuds/JustAnInternetPerson
Summary: It was a fairly slow day, people coming and going to their day jobs. Her flower stand blends into the city atmosphere while also managing to give it a pop of color. Emily sits there, relaxed, when she noticesher.There's a woman sitting at one of the two-seat tables, typing away with something on her laptop. She's wearing what seems like really expensive headphones with a scowl on her face. Her coffee (at least, Emily thinks it's coffee) sat on the table, barely touched and no steam coming out of it.Emily's first thought is, 'Wow, she's pretty.'Her second thought is, 'She's really grumpy.'Emily owns a flower stand, and one day she sees a grumpy, headphone-wearing woman. Gayness ensues.





	Twenty-Seven Blocks Ago (I Didn't Even Say Goodbye)

Emily's been told that she has the habit of being really kind and generous.

That's almost always paired with the words "too" in front of them.

And yeah, giving a random stranger a cookie she bought for herself and free flowers because they seemed down or sitting with someone when she sees they're alone may register as "too kind" or "unnecessary" to some people, but she's lived like this her whole life. It's not like she can just _stop_ being kind and generous.

She opens a flower cart as a little side job after college. Her "unhealthy obsession with flowers and their meanings", as ~~Fat Amy~~ her friends point out, pays surprisingly well, and when business slows down, she has a bit of time to work on her songs. So naturally, she has plenty of opportunities to be nice.

There's a little cafe near her flower cart. When she's feeling particularly uninspired or when she has no customers, she watches the people come and go. It's really interesting to her that everyone in the world has a life, has their own story, a story as deep and complex as her own. Sometimes she thinks about what those people think about, what they're doing, and why.

Fat Amy thinks it's a bit creepy, but Emily takes it with a handful of salt because it _is_ Fat Amy.

* * *

It was a fairly slow day, people coming and going to their day jobs. Her flower stand blends into the city atmosphere while also managing to give it a pop of color. Emily sits there, relaxed, when she notices _her._

There's a woman sitting at one of the two-seat tables, typing away with something on her laptop. She's wearing what seems like really expensive headphones with a scowl on her face. Her coffee (at least, Emily thinks it's coffee) sat on the table, barely touched and no steam coming out of it.

Emily's first thought is, 'Wow, she's pretty.'

Her second thought is, 'She's really grumpy.'

These two thoughts in mind, she takes some geraniums, alyssums, hollyhocks, lilacs, and some ground laurel and ties them together with a white ribbon as a bouquet and walks over to her. She taps the woman on the shoulder, and the woman takes off her headphones. She gives Emily a questioning look.

"Hey, is anyone sitting here?" Emily asks, gesturing to the empty seat in front of the woman.

The woman shakes her head, and Emily takes that as an invitation so to sit in front of her. She takes the flowers in her hand and hands them to the woman, earning a confused look.

"I, uh, saw you upset at something on your laptop and I figured you could use a pick me up. So I got you these flowers." Emily explained, radiating with seeing the woman visibly relax, some tension leaving her shoulders.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm a music producer and one of my clients' music is garbage. Like, listen to this, you won't believe it," The woman rants, shoving her headphones to Emily. She flinches and grimaces with every note, and the chorus makes her want to puke. Thankfully, the woman notices her discomfort, and pries the headphones gently from Emily's head.

"Ugh, I feel like I need to take a shower," Emily says, scrunching her face up in disgust. "I think any song I could come up with, even a song about a flashlight, would be better than that."

"Ugh, I know right?" The woman groans, nodding her head in agreement. "Here's the real kicker. His name is Pimp-Lo."

"You're joking."

"I'm not!" The woman laughs at Emily's deadpan denial. "It actually sounds like 'pimple' if I say it really fast, doesn't it?"

Emily snickers, covering her mouth with her hand. "It does. My music totally sounds better, although I guess I might be biased a bit."

The woman looks surprised. "You write music?"

Emily's face flushes. "Uh, yeah, I do. I actually did write a song about a flashlight. And there's the one about being at rock bottom. And the one about headphones. I, uh, write a lot of music in my spare time."

"Can I hear some of it?" The woman asks, impatience and eagerness barely concealed by a mask of indifference.

Emily nods, thinking for a moment which song to sing.

"Okay, uh, this song's not quite finished but whatever." She closes her eyes as she sings.

 _"When tomorrow comes_  
_I'll be on my own_  
_Feeling frightened of_  
_The things that I don't know_  
_When tomorrow comes_  
_Tomorrow comes_  
_Tomorrow comes_  
_And though the road is long..."_

"Still tinkering with this verse. Sorry, work in progress." Emily smiles apologetically, the woman smiling back in understanding, and continues.

 _"I got all I need when I got you and I_  
_I look around me,and see a sweet life_  
_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
_You're my flashlight_  
_You're my flashlight..."_

"And, uh, yeah. That's my music." Emily finishes lamely, searching for a reaction from the other woman.

She smiles at Emily. "That was great! I mean, obviously it's still a work in progress, but that's really good. Better than 'bend over, baby,'" She ends with a snort.

Emily giggles and blushes from the woman's praise and joke. "Thanks! Although beating that isn't exactly a high standard."

After who knows how long of conversation, laughing at each other's jokes, the woman's phone rings. She answers it, scowling. "What do you need, Theo? I'm in the middle of something. ...Wait, what? That's today? I thought it was next week! I'm not finished ...He's seriously threating to leave? ...Yeah, just let him leave then. ...Joking, relax. Kinda. ...Fine, I'll be there in a sec. ...Okay see ya soon."

"What's wrong?" Emily asks, seeing the scowl on her face a little jarring from the smile that was there moments ago.

"So the guy who wrote 'Bend Over', Pimp-Lo, is threating to leave the label if we don't make his song a priority, like right now. So I gotta head over to the studio, hopefully, so we can fire him. I don't know what Theo sees in him, but whatever. He's paying, so we're producing." She says, closing her laptop and putting it in her bag.

"That sucks," Emily states, face twisted in disgust.

"Yeah. I wished we could hang out more. See you around, hopefully." The woman says, taking her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, picking up her cup and Emily's flowers and walking away.

It isn't until she gets home when she realizes she never caught her name.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so stupid." Emily mumbles into her arms, crossed on the flower cart. Her best friend, who's sitting beside her, laughs.

"You forgot to ask her name, even though you practically went on a date with her?" Chloe laughs as Emily tries to slump further on the small table. "You, Emily Junk, are a walking lesbian disaster."

"...'m bi," She grumbles, her retort muffled by her arms. 

"What does she even look like, anyway? Maybe you'll see her again," Chloe adds optimistically.

"Well..." Emily thinks about the encounter she had with the woman. "She was pretty short, a few inches shorter than you, I think. She had these really expensive looking headphones, she was a lot of eyeliner, and-"

"-Has blue eyes and a grumpy face attached to brunette hair?" Chloe finishes, excitement rolling off of her in waves.

Emily blinks. "Y-yeah. How did you know-"

Her words get stuck in her throat. At the direction where Chloe's looking at is the woman from the other day. She's in more casual clothes, and one of her hands is behind her back, but Emily would recognize her anywhere. As if she realizes that someone's watching her, she looks around and her eyes land on Emily's. Chloe whistles. 

"Not bad, Em. Not bad at all," Chloe teases as the woman walks towards them.

Emily was about to respond when the woman is suddenly in front of her. Both of them don't know how to greet the other, but luckily (or unluckily), Chloe intervenes.

"Hey, you're the cute music girl that Emily keeps talking about. I'm her best friend, Chloe," The redhead says, a smirk on her face and holding her hand out.

"Beca. Beca Mitchell." The girl, Beca, responds, taking Chloe's hand and shaking it.

Beca Mitchell. Emily thinks that might be the prettiest name she's ever heard.

Beca turns to her, and what Chloe said finally sinks in. "'Cute music girl', huh?"

Emily, at a loss of what to say, word vomits. "Uh, I'm Emily Junk but just call me Emily cause my last name is weird and I've always wanted to get it changed but I don't know what to get it changed into maybe Mitchell and did I say that out loud Oh my stars I'm sorry it's just that I think you're really pretty and nice and will you go on a date with me?"

Emily's breathing hard by the time her mouth stops saying words. Chloe and Beca looks shocked before Chloe burst out laughing.

"Emily! That might just the be the best thing I have ever witnessed in my life!" Chloe teases/cackles as Emily buries her face into her hands. 

Emily kinds low-key screams into her hands. "Ohhhhhh my stars, I'm so sorry Beca. I understand if you want me to crawl under a hole and die."

"She's joking. Mostly."

Chloe's words calm Beca down. Barely.

"Hey, dude, it's fine. That's kinda why I'm here in the first place?"

Emily's head snaps up. "What?"

Beca's face flushes, and takes her hand from behind her back, revealing a bouquet of roses. "I looked up the meaning of the flowers, 'cause I remembered that you said you worked in a flower stand. So, yeah. And I really enjoyed the other day, and I wanted to see if you were willing to hang out some more."

"She does. She totally does. You're all she's ever talked about since that day."

"Chloe!" Emily yells, her blush coming back in full force. Her voice lowers though, speaking almost shyly. "But yeah, I'd like to know you more."

Beca visibly brightens. "Yeah, cool. Awesome. Yeah." 

She glances at her watch and scowls down, but quickly smiles once she sees Emily again. "Damn it. I gotta go. I wanted to stop by this area before going to work, just in case I saw you again. Well, here."

Beca hands the bouquet of roses to Emily, who holds it and smells the flowers. "Thank you."

Emily places the bouquet of roses on the flower cart, and takes one of the jonquils. She also takes a piece of paper and and writes something on it "Here. Jonquils represent desire as well as getting the feeling of desire and love back to you. And, um, here's my number. So we can talk and stuff."

Beca smiles, and Emily's world brightens. "Thanks, Em. I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay. Bye!"

And even though Beca walks away, Emily can't quite wipe the dopey smile on her face.

"God, you're such a lesbian."

"Quiet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I forgot this was one of my drafts lel
> 
> Song is Hell no's and Headphones by Hailee Steinfeld
> 
> Leave a comment about whatever, and thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: fanofmostshtuff


End file.
